Five Nights Stuck at Freddy's
by liedCat
Summary: All(but toy animatronics) are present. Mike is stuck at Freddy's after the former guard went "missing". Mike x Bonnie (And possibly more ships on their way)
1. An Awkward Meeting

**My first story! :) Please don't be too mean.**

* * *

Tina looked around, panting heavily. She was in the backroom, scared for her life. The room she was in lost power. No sooner did she find out Foxy was out of his cove and that the rest of the building was out of power. She clutched her extra flashlight, almost out of battery. She heard a groan behind her and that was her end.

**The Next Day**

"Nice to meet you in person, Mike Schmidt. I heard you are new here, and that you've actually applied 10 days prior but Tina was here?" Micheal smiled at him. "Um... You can say that. What exactly happened to her anyway?" Mike asked. He had walked into the Pizzeria, not knowing all the facts. "Oh... Her..." Mike walked into the security office. "She had become an 'it'." "WHAT!?" Mike spun around. The door was closed, shut. "Oh, don't worry . You'll be joining her soon. The door is locked. But you can still survive here a few more days. It doesn't open anymore, oh but the exit is right next to the guard's room. So you just have to survive Five Nights at Freddy's," Micheal said to him, smugly. "MICHEAL YOU FUCKER!" Mike screamed. "Night, night, Mike. Or, more like... See you in Hell." Mike looked at the door dismayed. He put his head on his hands. "I-It's m-m-me!" Mike didn't bother to look up. "Go away you bucket of bolts," Mike muttered, glumly. "Gee, you look like you need some pi-pi-pi- cheering ki- up!" Chica said. "Hey-hey there!" "Arr! Welcome to Pir- Freddy's Pizzeria, lad!" Mike wiped away tears instinctively. He didn't even know he was crying. "Bonnie? Chica? Foxy? Freddy? Who are those?" Mike looked at the assortment of animatronics around him. That consisted of Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and two animatronics that were foreign to him. They replied with broken voice boxes. "He-yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-bbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- Sprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiingtrrrrrrrrrrrap," said the rotted bunny, sounding more like beeps and burr's. "It's meeeeeeeee-e-e-e-e-e-e-e Gol-l-l-l-ld-d-die!" the rotted bear answered. "But I thought you guys(and girl) were suppose to be mean..." Mike said, as Foxy put Freddy's hat on Mike's head. "That's mean! Why would you like- we want to sing! hurt you?" Chica asked. "Well... You hurt Tina!" Mike said, Freddy's hat covering his eyes. Bonnie tilted the hat to reveal a set of eyes. "W-we didn't hurt her! We gave her a new look!" Bonnie said. The animatronics smiled at him.

"And we'd like to give you a new look too!" Freddy laughed. "What...?" Mike said dumbfounded. "Follow the leader! -us!" the bear commanded. Bonnie held Mike's wrist and they lead him to the kitchen. They opened the door to reveal a Silver coloured cat-eared wolf with green eyes and a blue bow-tie. "Bonni-bonni-(Bon-eh Bon-eh) made it! He did a really good job!" Chica said, patting the animatronic's head. Mike escaped from Bonnie's grasp and ran into the safety of the security office. Foxy had run after him, but Mike closed the door in time. Mike sighed. The other door had been broken and wouldn't budge for crap. He could hear the animatronics screaming and banging at the door. Then, silence. Mike waited, but couldn't hear a sound. He opened the door and looked out. No sign of them anywhere. He sighed. It was 3 AM and he was tired. He made himself comfortable on the old couch and fell asleep.

* * *

**The first chapter isn't really that long, sorry.**


	2. Missing: A Blue Sweater

**UGH! I suck at updating! ÓnÒ**

* * *

Mike woke with a start. Something poked him in the side. "Hello!" He turned to his left. A blue and red clothed boy/animatronic was there. It started to laugh. Mike scrambled on the couch. He searched for his flashlight, his boss had said it would "pause the animatronics". Mike looked at the animatronic. In one hand it was holding a balloon, in the other... "Give that b-back!" Mike yelled at him. The animatronic stopped laughing and turned around. As Mike reached to grab the flashlight from his hand, the animatronic ran away. Mike snapped his hand back. He got up and slowly made his way to the door. He pressed the light and Bonnie looked at him. Mike let out a small screech as the animatronic tried to grab at him and ran to hide underneath the couch. Bonnie grabbed his leg as Mike was about to dive-bomb underneath the couch. "NO!" Mike screamed. Bonnie turned towards the door and dragged Mike out of the room. "SOMEBODY! HELP!" Mike screamed. Bonnie softly singing something. Mike stopped screaming to hear what, his curiosity getting to him. "Do not be afraid of us. Don't be afraid.(Nikki-chan sang this in "Survive the Night")" Mike listened for a moment, and upon realizing Bonnie was just repeating that phrase, he continued screaming. "HELP ME!" Mike screeched. "Oh, will you shut up already?" Mike looked around. He saw a blue bunny exit the janitor's closet. Bonnie stopped. "H-hey Bon!" Bonnie said. "Hello, Bunbun," Bon said. " . You needn't worry. We're not gonna hurt you. You're gonna join Tina in the backroom. _Then again, you might not move again, like her_..." Mike looked at the bunny in fear. Mike started to scream. The blue bunny covered his ears. "Hello." Mike stopped, then turned to the source of the sound.

"YOU!" he yelled, grabbing the anmatronic boy. The thing started to laugh. Mike growled in frustration, and grabbed the flashlight from its hand. Mike flashed the light in the animatronics' eyes, blinding them temporarily. He slipped away from Bonnie's grasp, yet again, and sprinted to the guards' room, only to walk into the arms of Chica. "Come o-on kid." Chica started to carry him away. "No! Let me go!" Mike yelled. "Aw... Don't you want to be our friend?" Chica asked. Mike gulped. "I- I can be your friend without you stuff-ff-ing me into a suit," Mike said, testing his luck. "Really? Do you promise not to be like the others and hide from us, or run away?" Chica asked, stopping briefly. "Su-sure!" Mike stuttered. Chica let out a gleeful "yay!" and sprinted towards the dining room, surprising Mike, where Bonnie and Bon were. "Guys! We don't have to stuff Mik-ke! He promised not to leave or hide!" Chica shouted. Bon looked at her confused. "Chic-chic,(Cheek-cheek) you know we are programmed to befriend them that way, right? And how do we know he's not lying?" Bon questioned. "BECAUSE HE SAID SO!" Chica screamed at him. Bon put his hands up. "Sorry Chic!(Cheek)" he said bluntly. "Ch-Chica, can you put me down?" Mike muttered. Chica lifted him over her head and hovered over multiple chairs, like a mother and her baby. She finally decided upon the only purple chair surrounded by green, yellow, and blue chairs. The purple chair was only used for special occasions, in which Chica felt it was. "Th-thank y-you." Mike shivered, he had just woken up and running around with just a T-shirt(he forgot his sweater in the guard's room) in fall took a toll on him. Ignoring his shiver, Bon continued. "Now, time to know the basics Mr. Schmidt."

* * *

**STILL SUCK AT UPDATING! This was intended to be updated yesterday... Sorry! And sorry my chapters are always so short!**


	3. Don't mind me, just strolling here

**On, request. Yet still sort of late(sorry, I'm busy on dA to notice you). And this chapter has no stutters from the animatronics... sorry.**

* * *

"OMG! So all this time, the friends Micheal(It's pronounced Me-shell btw) brought us... were kidnapped!?" Chica bawked(sorry). "I-I guess?" Mike threw his luck in front of him. "But it doesn't add up... Why would they go here?" Bonnie countered. "Well I came here to look at some "cool artifacts" Micheal "had"," Mike explained. "But... what did Tina say she were here for?" Foxy asked. "Food... Money... A job... Something like that," Freddy muttered. "So this guy promises fake goods for the needy?" Bon asked. "Or the curious," Mike quietly added. "Yes, of course... It all makes sense!" Springtrap whispered. "What?" Goldie looked at him suspiciously. "When I was alive... I had a friend. His name was... I can't remember..." "His name was 'I can't remember'? What an odd name..." Bon said, sarcastically. "NO, YOU FOOL! He means-" "I know what he meant, idiot!" Bon snapped at Freddy. "DON'T YE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Foxy barked. "HE WAS ONLY CORRECTING YOU BON! JEEZ!" Bonnie screamed. "Guys." "DON'T YOU TALK TO BON LIKE THAT. EITHER OF YOU! HE'S A NEW RECRUIT, SO HE DOESN'T KNOW THE RULES!" Chica screeched. "GUYS." "WHAT!?" every...bot... yelled at Mike. "Springtrap and Goldie just left. They're in the kitchen," Mike stated, calmly. The group looked Mike in disbelief at how calm he was. Mike stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Foxy was the first to follow him. Then Freddy. Then Bonnie. Then Bon and Chica. And last of all, an uninvited guest.

*knock, rap, knock, knock*

"So, you stopped arguing finally?" Goldie asked, half sarcastic, half 'face-palm voice'. "I had to stop them," Mike said, monotonously. "Ehhhhh(it's a sigh owo)... You guys are creeps," Bonnie said. "What makes you say that?" Springtrap asked. "You go to the kitchen of all places, instead of anywhere else. It's where CHICA cooks stuff," Bonnie explained. Bonnie braced for a slap or a punch, but instead got laughter... Which creeped him out even to this VERY DAY!*lightning affect here*... Yeah... "Where did you think we'd go?! The guard's room?!" Goldie laughed out.(I dunno if dat's even a sentence...) "Uh... Guys... You might want to look at this," Springtrap said, pointing at cam 2B. It showed of a man in a purple suit. "Hey, isn't that...?" Mike whispered. "MICHEAL!" Foxy gaped. "I'll get him, don't worry," Freddy whispered, as if at any moment, Micheal could look at the camera, and say,"I can hear you." Goldie, Foxy and Mike nodded, everyone else too captured in the return of Micheal, save for Springtrap who was looking at something in the darkest corner of the room. Freddy teleported out of the room while Springtrap wandered to the far side of the room. Chica looked on at the screen, entranced. Bonnie, Foxy and Bon copied her. Mike and Goldie looked around for their friend they hadn't seen leave. Something squeaked in the corner of the room. Everyone, but Foxy, looked towards the squeak. Springtrap appeared, clutching the neck of a mangled up Fox, saying something foreign to even Springtrap, the most rotted animatronic there that was used to the sound of burrs and beeps and ringing noises. "What're you doing here, Mangle? I thought you and the others were scrapped," Bon said, amazed at the condition the fox was in(which confuses Mike). 'Mangle' turned of their static... somehow... "We were sold, not scrapped. To a young girl the age of 9. She grew fond of T.C. but left T.F. and I alone to collect dust until the maid walked in the room to dust us, much to our dismay. She soon learned how to be kind and also _how to swim_." Mike gasped, Freddy returned to the room with the man struggling in his grasp, Bonnie lost his face(I'm kidding) and Chica continued eating a random guy's stale lunch/pizza.

* * *

**Yeah... 600 words seem to be a regular so... I guess I'll only upload long chapters on special days. Like a birthday or a holiday or a break.**


End file.
